cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cinemorgue Oscar List
On the original Cinemorgue site, I maintained an Oscar Trivia List of the Academy Award-nominated actors and actresses throughout the Academy's history. Since I will be unable to update the original site's page when future Academy Awards are announced, this page will continue that tradition. One modification I've decided to make: Since there are several people listed on this site who have been nominated in categories outside of acting, I will start listing the non-acting categories when relevant. I won't be listing every category in every year, but only when one of the nominees is listed in the Cinemorgue. (Examples: Ben Affleck's Oscar for screenwriting, Eminem's Oscar for songwriting, Sean Astin's nomination for Best Live-Action Short Film, etc.) As with the original Cinemorgue Oscar Trivia List, films in which the nominated performer "died" are indicated with boldface as well as italics. ("Academy Awards" and "Oscar" are registered trademarks of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences.) 1927 - 1928 Best Actor: *WINNER: Emil Jannings: The Last Command and The Way of All Flesh *Richard Barthelmess: The Noose and The Patent Leather Kid *Charlie Chaplin: The Circus Best Actress: *WINNER: Janet Gaynor: Seventh Heaven, Street Angel, and Sunrise *Louise Dresser: A Ship Comes In *Gloria Swanson: Sadie Thompson Best Comedy Direction: *WINNER: Lewis Milestone: Two Arabian Nights *Charlie Chaplin: The Circus *Ted Wilde: Speedy Honorary Award: *Charlie Chaplin 1928 - 1929 Best Actor: *WINNER: Warner Baxter: In Old Arizona *George Bancroft: Thunderbolt *Chester Morris: Alibi *Paul Muni: The Valiant *Lewis Stone: The Patriot Best Actress: *WINNER: Mary Pickford: Coquette *Ruth Chatterton: Madame X *Betty Compson: The Barker *Jeanne Eagels: The Letter *Bessie Love: The Broadway Melody Best Director: *WINNER: Frank Lloyd: The Divine Lady *Lionel Barrymore: Madame X *Harry Beaumont: The Broadway Melody *Irving Cummings: In Old Arizona *Ernst Lubitsch: The Patriot 1929 - 1930 Best Actor: *WINNER: George Arliss: Disraeli *George Arliss: The Green Goddess *Wallace Beery: The Big House *Maurice Chevalier: The Big Pond *Maurice Chevalier: The Love Parade *Ronald Colman: Bulldog Drummond *Ronald Colman: Condemned *Lawrence Tibbett: The Rogue Song Best Actress: *WINNER: Norma Shearer: The Divorcee *Nancy Carroll: The Devil's Holiday *Ruth Chatterton: Sarah and Son *Greta Garbo: Anna Christie *Greta Garbo: Romance *Norma Shearer: Their Own Desire *Gloria Swanson: The Trespasser 1930 - 1931 Best Actor: *WINNER: Lionel Barrymore: A Free Soul *Jackie Cooper: Skippy *Richard Dix: Cimarron *Fredric March: The Royal Family of Broadway *Adolphe Menjou: The Front Page Best Actress: *WINNER: Marie Dressler: Min and Bill *Marlene Dietrich: Morocco *Irene Dunne: Cimarron *Ann Harding: Holiday *Norma Shearer: A Free Soul 1931 - 1932 Best Actor: *WINNER: Wallace Beery: The Champ (tied) *WINNER: Fredric March: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (tied) *Alfred Lunt: The Guardsman Best Actress: *WINNER: Helen Hayes: The Sin of Madelon Claudet *Marie Dressler: Emma *Lynn Fontanne: The Guardsman 1932 - 1933 Best Actor: *WINNER: Charles Laughton: The Private Life of Henry VIII *Leslie Howard: Berkeley Square *Paul Muni: I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang Best Actress: *WINNER: Katharine Hepburn: Morning Glory *May Robson: Lady for a Day *Diana Wynyard: Cavalcade 1934 Best Actor: *WINNER: Clark Gable: It Happened One Night *Frank Morgan: Affairs of Cellini *William Powell: The Thin Man Best Actress: *WINNER: Claudette Colbert: It Happened One Night *Grace Moore: One Night of Love *Norma Shearer: The Barretts of Wimpole Street Honorary Award: *Shirley Temple 1935 Best Actor: *WINNER: Victor McLaglen: The Informer *Clark Gable: Mutiny on the Bounty *Charles Laughton: Mutiny on the Bounty *Franchot Tone: Mutiny on the Bounty Best Actress: *WINNER: Bette Davis: Dangerous *Elisabeth Bergner: Escape Me Never *Claudette Colbert: Private Worlds *Katharine Hepburn: Alice Adams *Miriam Hopkins: Becky Sharp *Merle Oberon: The Dark Angel 1936: Best Actor: *WINNER: Paul Muni: The Story of Louis Pasteur *Gary Cooper: Mr. Deeds Goes to Town *Walter Huston: Dodsworth *William Powell: My Man Godfrey *Spencer Tracy: San Francisco Best Actress: *WINNER: Luise Rainer: The Great Ziegfeld *Irene Dunne: Theodora Goes Wild *Gladys George: Valiant Is the Word for Carrie *Carole Lombard: My Man Godfrey *Norma Shearer: Romeo and Juliet Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: Come and Get It *Mischa Auer: My Man Godfrey *Stuart Erwin: Pigskin Parade *Basil Rathbone: Romeo and Juliet *Akim Tamiroff: The General Died at Dawn Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Gale Sondergaard: Anthony Adverse *Beulah Bondi: The Gorgeous Hussy *Alice Brady: My Man Godfrey *Bonita Granville: These Three *Maria Ouspenskaya: Dodsworth 1937 Best Actor: *WINNER: Spencer Tracy: Captains Courageous *Charles Boyer: Conquest *Fredric March: A Star Is Born *Robert Montgomery: Night Must Fall *Paul Muni: The Life of Emile Zola Best Actress: *WINNER: Luise Rainer: The Good Earth *Irene Dunne: The Awful Truth *Greta Garbo: Camille *Janet Gaynor: A Star Is Born *Barbara Stanwyck: Stella Dallas Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Joseph Schildkraut: The Life of Emile Zola *Ralph Bellamy: The Awful Truth *Thomas Mitchell: The Hurricane *H.B. Warner: Lost Horizon *Roland Young: Topper Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Alice Brady: In Old Chicago *Andrea Leeds: Stage Door *Anne Shirley: Stella Dallas *Claire Trevor: Dead End *May Whitty: Night Must Fall 1938 Best Actor: *WINNER: Spencer Tracy: Boys Town *Charles Boyer: Algiers *James Cagney: Angels with Dirty Faces *Robert Donat: The Citadel *Leslie Howard: Pygmalion Best Actress: *WINNER: Bette Davis: Jezebel *Fay Bainter: White Banners *Wendy Hiller: Pygmalion *Norma Shearer: Marie Antoinette *Margaret Sullavan: Three Comrades Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: Kentucky *John Garfield: Four Daughters *Gene Lockhart: Algiers *Robert Morley: Marie Antoinette *Basil Rathbone: If I Were King Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Fay Bainter: Jezebel *Beulah Bondi: Of Human Hearts *Billie Burke: Merrily We Live *Spring Byington: You Can't Take It with You *Miliza Korjus: The Great Waltz Honorary Awards: *Deanna Durbin *Mickey Rooney 1939 Best Actor: *WINNER: Robert Donat: Goodbye, Mr. Chips *Clark Gable: Gone with the Wind *Laurence Olivier: Wuthering Heights *Mickey Rooney: Babes in Arms *James Stewart: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington Best Actress: *WINNER: Vivien Leigh: Gone with the Wind *Bette Davis: Dark Victory *Irene Dunne: Love Affair *Greta Garbo: Ninotchka *Greer Garson: Goodbye, Mr. Chips Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Thomas Mitchell: Stagecoach *Brian Aherne: Juarez *Harry Carey: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington *Brian Donlevy: Beau Geste *Claude Rains: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Hattie McDaniel: Gone with the Wind *Olivia de Havilland: Gone with the Wind *Geraldine Fitzgerald: Wuthering Heights *Edna May Oliver: Drums Along the Mohawk *Maria Ouspenskaya: Love Affair Honorary Awards: *Douglas Fairbanks *Judy Garland 1940 Best Actor: *WINNER: James Stewart: The Philadelphia Story *Charlie Chaplin: The Great Dictator *Henry Fonda: The Grapes of Wrath *Raymond Massey: Abe Lincoln in Illinois *Laurence Olivier: Rebecca Best Actress: *WINNER: Ginger Rogers: Kitty Foyle *Bette Davis: The Letter *Joan Fontaine: Rebecca *Katharine Hepburn: The Philadelphia Story *Martha Scott: Our Town Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: The Westerner *Albert Bassermann: Foreign Correspondent *William Gargan: They Knew What They Wanted *Jack Oakie: The Great Dictator *James Stephenson: The Letter Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Jane Darwell: The Grapes of Wrath *Judith Anderson: Rebecca *Ruth Hussey: The Philadelphia Story *Barbara O'Neil: All This, and Heaven Too *Marjorie Rambeau: Primrose Path Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: The Grapes of Wrath *George Cukor: The Philadelphia Story *Alfred Hitchcock: Rebecca *Sam Wood: Kitty Foyle *William Wyler: The Letter Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Preston Sturges: The Great McGinty *Charles Bennett and Joan Harrison: Foreign Correspondent *Norman Burnside, Heinz Herald, and John Huston: Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet *Charlie Chaplin: The Great Dictator *Ben Hecht: Angels Over Broadway Honorary Award: *Bob Hope 1941 Best Actor: *WINNER: Gary Cooper: Sergeant York *Cary Grant: Penny Serenade *Walter Huston: The Devil and Daniel Webster *Robert Montgomery: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Orson Welles: Citizen Kane Best Actress *WINNER: Joan Fontaine: Suspicion *Bette Davis: The Little Foxes *Olivia de Havilland: Hold Back the Dawn *Greer Garson: Blossoms in the Dust *Barbara Stanwyck: Ball of Fire Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Donald Crisp: How Green Was My Valley *Walter Brennan: Sergeant York *Charles Coburn: The Devil and Miss Jones *James Gleason: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Sydney Greenstreet: The Maltese Falcon Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Mary Astor: The Great Lie *Sara Allgood: How Green Was My Valley *Patricia Collinge: The Little Foxes *Teresa Wright: The Little Foxes *Margaret Wycherly: Sergeant York Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: How Green Was My Valley *Alexander Hall: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Howard Hawks: Sergeant York *Orson Welles: Citizen Kane *William Wyler: The Little Foxes Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Herman J. Mankiewicz and Orson Welles: Citizen Kane *Harry Chandlee, Abem Finkel, John Huston, and Howard Kock: Sergeant York *Paul Jarrico: Tom, Dick, and Harry *Norman Krasna: The Devil and Miss Jones *Karl Tunberg and Darrell Ware: Tall, Dark and Handsome Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Sidney Buchanan and Seton I. Miller: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Charles Brackett and Billy Wilder: Hold Back the Dawn *Philip Dunne: How Green Was My Valley *Lillian Hellman: The Little Foxes *John Huston: The Maltese Falcon 1942 Best Actor: *WINNER: James Cagney: Yankee Doodle Dandy *Ronald Colman: Random Harvest *Gary Cooper: The Pride of the Yankees *Walter Pidgeon: Mrs. Miniver *Monty Woolley: The Pied Piper Best Actress: *WINNER: Greer Garson: Mrs. Miniver *Bette Davis: Now, Voyager *Katharine Hepburn: Woman of the Year *Rosalind Russell: My Sister Eileen *Teresa Wright: The Pride of the Yankees Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Van Heflin: Johnny Eager *William Bendix: Wake Island *Walter Huston: Yankee Doodle Dandy *Frank Morgan: Tortilla Flat *Henry Travers: Mrs. Miniver Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Teresa Wright: Mrs. Miniver *Gladys Cooper: Now, Voyager *Agnes Moorehead: The Magnificent Ambersons *Susan Peters: Random Harvest *May Whitty: Mrs. Miniver 1943 Best Actor: *WINNER: Paul Lukas: Watch on the Rhine *Humphrey Bogart: Casablanca *Gary Cooper: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Walter Pidgeon: Madame Curie *Mickey Rooney: The Human Comedy Best Actress: *WINNER: Jennifer Jones: The Song of Bernadette *Jean Arthur: The More the Merrier *Ingrid Bergman: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Joan Fontaine: The Constant Nymph *Greer Garson: Madame Curie Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Charles Coburn: The More the Merrier *Charles Bickford: The Song of Bernadette *J. Carrol Naish: Sahara *Claude Rains: Casablanca *Akim Tamiroff: For Whom the Bell Tolls Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Katina Paxinou: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Gladys Cooper: The Song of Bernadette *Paulette Goddard: So Proudly We Hail! *Anne Revere: The Song of Bernadette *Lucile Watson: Watch on the Rhine 1944 Best Actor: *WINNER: Bing Crosby: Going My Way *Charles Boyer: Gaslight *Barry Fitzgerald: Going My Way *Cary Grant: None But the Lonely Heart *Alexander Knox: Wilson Best Actress: *WINNER: Ingrid Bergman: Gaslight *Claudette Colbert: Since You Went Away *Bette Davis: Mr. Skeffington *Greer Garson: Mrs. Parkington *Barbara Stanwyck: Double Indemnity Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Barry Fitzgerald: Going My Way *Hume Cronyn: The Seventh Cross *Claude Rains: Mr. Skeffington *Clifton Webb: Laura *Monty Woolley: Since You Went Away Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Ethel Barrymore: None But the Lonely Heart *Jennifer Jones: Since You Went Away *Angela Lansbury: Gaslight *Aline MacMahon: Dragon Seed *Agnes Moorehead: Mrs. Parkington Best Director: *WINNER: Leo McCarey: Going My Way *Alfred Hitchcock: Lifeboat *Henry King: Wilson *Otto Preminger: Laura *Billy Wilder: Double Indemnity Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Lamar Trotti: Wilson *Jerome Cady: Wing and a Prayer *Richard Connell and Gladys Lehman: Two Girls and a Sailor *Preston Sturges: Hail the Conquering Hero! *Preston Sturges: The Miracle of Morgan's Creek Honorary Awards: *Bob Hope *Margaret O'Brien 1945 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ray Milland: The Lost Weekend *Bing Crosby: The Bells of St. Mary's *Gene Kelly: Anchors Aweigh *Gregory Peck: The Keys of the Kingdom *Cornel Wilde: A Song to Remember Best Actress: *WINNER: Joan Crawford: Mildred Pierce *Ingrid Bergman: The Bells of St. Mary's *Greer Garson: The Valley of Decision *Jennifer Jones: Love Letters *Gene Tierney: Leave Her to Heaven Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: James Dunn: A Tree Grows in Brooklyn *Michael Chekhov: Spellbound *John Dall: The Corn Is Green *Robert Mitchum: The Story of G.I. Joe *J. Carrol Naish: A Medal for Benny Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Anne Revere: National Velvet *Eve Arden: Mildred Pierce *Ann Blyth: Mildred Pierce *Angela Lansbury: The Picture of Dorian Gray *Joan Lorring: The Corn Is Green Best Director: *WINNER: Billy Wilder: The Lost Weekend *Clarence Brown: National Velvet *Alfred Hitchcock: Spellbound *Leo McCary: The Bells of St. Mary's *Jean Renoir: The Southerner Honorary Award: *Peggy Ann Garner 1946 Best Actor: *WINNER: Fredric March: The Best Years of Our Lives *Laurence Olivier: Henry V *Larry Parks: The Jolson Story *Gregory Peck: The Yearling *James Stewart: It's a Wonderful Life Best Actress: *WINNER: Olivia de Havilland: To Each His Own *Celia Johnson: Brief Encounter *Jennifer Jones: Duel in the Sun *Rosalind Russell: Sister Kenny *Jane Wyman: The Yearling Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Harold Russell: The Best Years of Our Lives *Charles Coburn: The Green Years *William Demarest: The Jolson Story *Claude Rains: Notorious *Clifton Webb: The Razor's Edge Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Anne Baxter: The Razor's Edge *Ethel Barrymore: The Spiral Staircase *Lillian Gish: Duel in the Sun *Flora Robson: Saratoga Trunk *Gale Sondergaard: Anna and the King of Siam Honorary Awards: *Claude Jarman Jr. *Laurence Olivier *Harold Russell 1947 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ronald Colman: A Double Life *John Garfield: Body and Soul *Gregory Peck: Gentleman's Agreement *William Powell: Life with Father *Michael Redgrave: Mourning Becomes Electra Best Actress: *WINNER: Loretta Young: The Farmer's Daughter *Joan Crawford: Possessed *Susan Hayward: Smash-Up: The Story of a Woman *Dorothy McGuire: Gentleman's Agreement *Rosalind Russell: Mourning Becomes Electra Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Edmund Gwenn: Miracle on 34th Street *Charles Bickford: The Farmer's Daughter *Thomas Gomez: Ride the Pink Horse *Robert Ryan: Crossfire *Richard Widmark: Kiss of Death Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Celeste Holm: Gentleman's Agreement *Ethel Barrymore: The Paradine Case *Gloria Grahame: Crossfire *Marjorie Main: The Egg and I *Anne Revere: Gentleman's Agreement Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Sidney Sheldon: The Bachelor and the Bobby-Soxer *Sergio Amidei, Adolfo Franci, C.G. Viola, and Cesare Zavattini: Shoeshine *Charlie Chaplin: Monsieur Verdoux *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: A Double Life *Abraham Polonsky: Body and Soul Honorary Award: *James Baskett 1948 Best Actor: *WINNER: Laurence Olivier: Hamlet *Lew Ayres: Johnny Belinda *Montgomery Clift: The Search *Dan Dailey: When My Baby Smiles at Me *Clifton Webb: Sitting Pretty Best Actress: *WINNER: Jane Wyman: Johnny Belinda *Ingrid Bergman: Joan of Arc *Olivia de Havilland: The Snake Pit *Irene Dunne: I Remember Mama *Barbara Stanwyck: Sorry, Wrong Number Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Charles Bickford: Johnny Belinda *Jose Ferrer: Joan of Arc *Oskar Homolka: I Remember Mama *Cecil Kellaway: The Luck of the Irish Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Claire Trevor: Key Largo *Barbara Bel Geddes: I Remember Mama *Ellen Corby: I Remember Mama *Agnes Moorehead: Johnny Belinda *Jean Simmons: Hamlet Best Director: *WINNER: John Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Anatole Litvak: The Snake Pit *Jean Negulesco: Johnny Belinda *Laurence Olivier: Hamlet *Fred Zinnemann: The Search Best Screenplay: *WINNER: John Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Charles Brackett, Richard L. Breen, and Billy Wilder: A Foreign Affair *Millen Brand and Frank Partos: The Snake Pit *Richard Schweizer and David Wechsler: The Search *Allen Vincent and Irmgard Von Cube: Johnny Beliinda 1949 Best Actor: *WINNER: Broderick Crawford: All the King's Men *Kirk Douglas: Champion *Gregory Peck: 12 O'Clock High *Richard Todd: The Hasty Heart *John Wayne: Sands of Iwo Jima Best Actress: *WINNER: Olivia de Havilland: The Heiress *Jeanne Crain: Pinky *Susan Hayward: My Foolish Heart *Deborah Kerr: Edward, My Son *Loretta Young: Come to the Stable Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Dean Jagger: 12 O'Clock High *John Ireland: All the King's Men *Arthur Kennedy: Champion *Ralph Richardson: The Heiress *James Whitmore: Battleground Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Mercedes McCambridge: All the King's Men *Ethel Barrymore: Pinky *Celeste Holm: Come to the Stable *Elsa Lanchester: Come to the Stable *Ethel Waters: Pinky Honorary Awards: *Fred Astaire *Bobby Driscoll *Jean Hersholt 1950 Best Actor: *WINNER: Jose Ferrer: Cyrano de Bergerac *Louis Calhern: The Magnificent Yankee *William Holden: Sunset Boulevard *James Stewart: Harvey *Spencer Tracy: Father of the Bride Best Actress: *WINNER: Judy Holliday: Born Yesterday *Anne Baxter: All About Eve *Bette Davis: All About Eve *Eleanor Parker: Caged *Gloria Swanson: Sunset Boulevard Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: George Sanders: All About Eve *Jeff Chandler: Broken Arrow *Edmund Gwenn: Mister 880 *Sam Jaffe: The Asphalt Jungle *Erich von Stroheim: Sunset Boulevard Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Josephine Hull: Harvey *Hope Emerson: Caged *Celeste Holm: All About Eve *Nancy Olson: Sunset Boulevard *Thelma Ritter: All About Eve Best Director: *WINNER: Joseph L. Mankiewicz: All About Eve *George Cukor: Born Yesterday *John Huston: The Asphalt Jungle *Carol Reed: The Third Man *Billy Wilder: Sunset Boulevard Best Motion Picture Story: *WINNER: Edna Anhalt and Edward Anhalt: Panic in the Streets *William Bowers and Andre de Toth: The Gunfighter *Giuseppe De Santis and Carlo Lizzani: Bitter Rice *Sy Gomberg: When Willie Comes Marching Home *Leonard Spigelgass: Mystery Street Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Joseph L Mankiewicz: All About Eve *Michael Blankfort: Broken Arrow *Frances Goodrich and Albert Hackett: Father of the Bride *John Huston and Ben Maddow: The Asphalt Jungle *Albert Mannheimer: Born Yesterday Best Story and Screenplay: *WINNER: Charles Brackett, D.M. Marshman Jr., and Billy Wilder: Sunset Boulevard *Carl Foreman: The Men *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: Adam's Rib *Virginia Kellogg and Bernard C. Schoenfeld: Caged *Joseph L. Mankiewicz and Lesser Samuels: No Way Out 1951 Best Actor: *WINNER: Humphrey Bogart: The African Queen *Marlon Brando: A Streetcar Named Desire *Montgomery Clift: A Place in the Sun *Arthur Kennedy: Bright Victory *Fredric March: Death of a Salesman Best Actress: *WINNER: Vivien Leigh: A Streetcar Named Desire *Katharine Hepburn: The African Queen *Eleanor Parker: Detective Story *Shelley Winters: A Place in the Sun *Jane Wyman: The Blue Veil Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Karl Malden: A Streetcar Named Desire *Leo Genn: Quo Vadis *Kevin McCarthy: Death of a Salesman *Peter Ustinov: Quo Vadis *Gig Young: Come Fill the Cup Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Kim Hunter: A Streetcar Named Desire *Joan Blondell: The Blue Veil *Mildred Dunnock: Death of a Salesman *Lee Grant: Detective Story *Thelma Ritter: The Mating Season Best Director: *WINNER: George Stevens: A Place in the Sun *John Huston: The African Queen *Elia Kazan: A Streetcar Named Desire *Vincente Minnelli: An American in Paris *William Wyler: Detective Story Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Harry Brown and Michael Wilson: A Place in the Sun *James Agee and John Huston: The African Queen *Jacques Natanson and Max Ophuls: La Ronde *Tennessee Williams: A Streetcar Named Desire *Robert Wylver and Philip Yordan: Detective Story Honorary Award: *Gene Kelly 1952 Best Actor: *WINNER: Gary Cooper: High Noon *Marlon Brando: Viva Zapata! *Kirk Douglas: The Bad and the Beautiful *Jose Ferrer: Moulin Rouge *Alec Guinness: The Lavender Hill Mob Best Actress: *WINNER: Shirley Booth: Come Back, Little Sheba *Joan Crawford: Sudden Fear *Bette Davis: The Star *Julie Harris: The Member of the Wedding *Susan Hayward: With a Song in My Heart Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Anthony Quinn: Viva Zapata! *Richard Burton: My Cousin Rachel *Arthur Hunnicutt: The Big Sky *Victor McLaglen: The Quiet Man *Jack Palance: Sudden Fear Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Gloria Grahame: The Bad and the Beautiful *Jean Hagen: Singin' in the Rain *Colette Marchand: Moulin Rouge *Terry Moore: Come Back, Little Sheba *Thelma Ritter: With a Song in My Heart Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: The Quiet Man *Cecil B. DeMille: The Greatest Show on Earth *John Huston: Moulin Rouge *Joseph L. Mankiewicz: Five Fingers *Fred Zinnemann: High Noon Best Story and Screenplay: *WINNER: T.E.B. Clarke: The Lavender Hill Mob *Sydney Boehm: The Atomic City *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: Pat and Mike *Terence Rattigan: Breaking the Sound Barrier *John Steinbeck: Viva Zapata! Honorary Awards: *Cecil B. DeMille *Bob Hope *Harold Lloyd 1953 Best Actor: *WINNER: William Holden: Stalag 17 *Marlon Brando: Julius Caesar *Richard Burton: The Robe *Montgomery Clift: From Here to Eternity *Burt Lancaster: From Here to Eternity Best Actress: *WINNER: Audrey Hepburn: Roman Holiday *Leslie Caron: Lili *Ava Gardner: Mogambo *Deborah Kerr: From Here to Eternity *Maggie McNamara: The Moon Is Blue Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Frank Sinatra: From Here to Eternity *Eddie Albert: Roman Holiday *Brandon de Wilde: Shane *Jack Palance: Shane *Robert Strauss: Stalag 17 Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Donna Reed: From Here to Eternity *Grace Kelly: Mogambo *Geraldine Page: Hondo *Marjorie Rambeau: Torch Song *Thelma Ritter: Pickup on South Street 1954 Best Actor: *WINNER: Marlon Brando: On the Waterfront *Humphrey Bogart: The Caine Mutiny *Bing Crosby: The Country Girl *James Mason: A Star Is Born *Dan O'Herlihy: The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe Best Actress: *WINNER: Grace Kelly: The Country Girl *Dorothy Dandridge: Carmen Jones *Judy Garland: A Star Is Born *Audrey Hepburn: Sabrina *Jane Wyman: Magnificent Obsession Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Edmond O'Brien: The Barefoot Contessa *Lee J. Cobb: On the Waterfront *Karl Malden: On the Waterfront *Rod Steiger: On the Waterfront *Tom Tully: The Caine Mutiny Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Eva Marie Saint: On the Waterfront *Nina Foch: Executive Suite *Katy Jurado: Broken Lance *Jan Sterling: The High and the Mighty *Claire Trevor: The High and the Mighty Best Director: *WINNER: Elia Kazan: On the Waterfront *Alfred Hitchcock: Rear Window *George Seaton: The Country Girl *William Wellman: The High and the Mighty *Billy Wilder: Sabrina Honorary Awards: *Greta Garbo *Danny Kaye *Vincent Winter 1955 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ernest Borgnine: Marty *James Cagney: Love Me or Leave Me *James Dean: East of Eden *Frank Sinatra: The Man with the Golden Arm *Spencer Tracy: Bad Day at Black Rock Best Actress: *WINNER: Anna Magnani: The Rose Tattoo *Susan Hayward: I'll Cry Tomorrow *Katharine Hepburn: Summertime *Jennifer Jones: Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing *Eleanor Parker: Interrupted Melody Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Jack Lemmon: Mister Roberts *Arthur Kennedy: Trial *Joe Mantell: Marty *Sal Mineo: Rebel Without a Cause *Arthur O'Connell: Picnic Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Jo Van Fleet: East of Eden *Betsy Blair: Marty *Peggy Lee: Pete Kelly's Blues *Marisa Pavan: The Rose Tattoo *Natalie Wood: Rebel Without a Cause 1956 Best Actor: *WINNER: Yul Brynner: The King and I *James Dean: Giant *Kirk Douglas: Lust for Life *Rock Hudson: Giant *Laurence Olivier: Richard III Best Actress: *WINNER: Ingrid Bergman: Anastasia *Carroll Baker: Baby Doll *Katharine Hepburn: The Rainmaker *Nancy Kelly: The Bad Seed *Deborah Kerr: The King and I Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Anthony Quinn: Lust for Life *Don Murray: Bus Stop *Anthony Perkins: Friendly Persuasion *Mickey Rooney: The Bold and the Brave *Robert Stack: Written on the Wind Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Dorothy Malone: Written on the Wind *Mildred Dunnock: Baby Doll *Eileen Heckart: The Bad Seed *Mercedes McCambridge: Giant *Patty McCormack: The Bad Seed Honorary Award: *Eddie Cantor 1957 Best Actor: *WINNER: Alec Guinness: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Marlon Brando: Sayonara *Anthony Franciosa: A Hatful of Rain *Charles Laughton: Witness for the Prosecution *Anthony Quinn: Wild Is the Wind Best Actress: *WINNER: Joanne Woodward: The Three Faces of Eve *Deborah Kerr: Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison *Anna Magnani: Wild Is the Wind *Elizabeth Taylor: Raintree Country *Lana Turner: Peyton Place Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Red Buttons: Sayonara *Vittorio de Sica: A Farewell to Arms *Sessue Hayakawa: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Arthur Kennedy: Peyton Place *Russ Tamblyn: Peyton Place Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Miyoshi Umeki: Sayonara *Carolyn Jones: The Bachelor Party *Elsa Lanchester: Witness for the Prosecution *Hope Lange: Peyton Place *Diane Varsi: Peyton Place Best Director: *WINNER: David Lean: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Joshua Logan: Sayonara *Sidney Lumet: 12 Angry Men *Mark Robson: Peyton Place *Billy Wilder: Witness for the Prosecution Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: Pierre Boulle, Carl Foreman, and Michael Wilson: The Bridge on the River Kwai *John Michael Hayes: Peyton Place *John Huston and John Lee Mahin: Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison *Paul Osborn: Sayonara *Reginald Rose: 12 Angry Men Honorary Awards: *Charles Brackett *Gilbert M. 'Bronco Billy' Anderson 1958 Best Actor: *WINNER: David Niven: Separate Tables *Tony Curtis: The Defiant Ones *Paul Newman: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof *Sidney Poitier: The Defiant Ones *Spencer Tracy: The Old Man and the Sea Best Actress: *WINNER: Susan Hayward: I Want to Live! *Deborah Kerr: Separate Tables *Shirley MacLaine: Some Came Running *Rosalind Russell: Auntie Mame *Elizabeth Taylor: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Burl Ives: The Big Country *Theodore Bikel: The Defiant Ones *Lee J. Cobb: The Brothers Karamazov *Arthur Kennedy: Some Came Running *Gig Young: Teacher's Pet Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Wendy Hiller: Separate Tables *Peggy Cass: Auntie Mame *Martha Hyer: Some Came Running *Maureen Stapleton: Lonelyhearts *Cara Williams: The Defiant Ones Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: Alan Jay Lerner: Gigi *Richard Brooks and James Poe: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof *John Gay and Terence Rattigan: Separate Tables *Nelson Gidding and Don Mankiewicz: I Want to Live! *Alec Guinness: The Horse's Mouth Honorary Award: *Maurice Chevalier 1959 Best Actor: *WINNER: Charlton Heston: Ben-Hur *Laurence Harvey: Room at the Top *Jack Lemmon: Some Like It Hot *Paul Muni: The Last Angry Man *James Stewart: Anatomy of a Murder Best Actress: *WINNER: Simone Signoret: Room at the Top *Doris Day: Pillow Talk *Audrey Hepburn: The Nun's Story *Katharine Hepburn: Suddenly, Last Summer *Elizabeth Taylor: Suddenly, Last Summer Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Hugh Griffith: Ben-Hur *Arthur O'Connell: Anatomy of a Murder *George C. Scott: Anatomy of a Murder *Robert Vaughn: The Young Philadelphians *Ed Wynn: The Diary of Anne Frank Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Shelley Winters: The Diary of Anne Frank *Hermione Baddeley: Room at the Top *Susan Kohner: Imitation of Life *Juanita Moore: Imitation of Life *Thelma Ritter: Pillow Talk Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Clarence Greene, Maurice Richlin, Russell Rouse, and Stanley Shapiro: Pillow Talk *Ingmar Bergman: Wild Strawberries *Paul King, Maurice Richlin, Stanley Shapiro, and Joseph Stone: Operation Petticoat *Ernest Lehman: North by Northwest *Marcel Moussy and Francois Truffaut: The 400 Blows Honorary Awards: *Bob Hope *Buster Keaton 1960 Best Actor: *WINNER: Burt Lancaster: Elmer Gantry *Trevor Howard: Sons and Lovers *Jack Lemmon: The Apartment *Laurence Olivier: The Entertainer *Spencer Tracy: Inherit the Wind Best Actress: *WINNER: Elizabeth Taylor: BUtterfield 8 *Greer Garson: Sunrise at Campobello *Deborah Kerr: The Sundowners *Shirley MacLaine: The Apartment *Melina Mercouri: Never on Sunday Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Peter Ustinov: Spartacus *Peter Falk: Murder, Inc. *Jack Kruschen: The Apartment *Sal Mineo: Exodus *Chill Wills: The Alamo Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Shirley Jones: Elmer Gantry *Glynis Johns: The Sundowners *Shirley Knight: The Dark at the Top of the Stairs *Janet Leigh: Psycho *Mary Ure: Sons and Lovers Best Director: *WINNER: Billy Wilder: The Apartment *Jack Cardiff: Sons and Lovers *Jules Dassin: Never on Sunday *Alfred Hitchcock: Psycho *Fred Zinnemann: The Sundowners Honorary Awards: *Gary Cooper *Stan Laurel *Hayley Mills 1961 Best Actor: *WINNER: Maximilian Schell: Judgment at Nuremberg *Charles Boyer: Fanny *Paul Newman: The Hustler *Spencer Tracy: Judgment at Nuremberg *Stuart Whitman: The Mark Best Actress: *WINNER: Sophia Loren: Two Women *Audrey Hepburn: Breakfast at Tiffany's *Piper Laurie: The Hustler *Geraldine Page: Summer and Smoke *Natalie Wood: Splendor in the Grass Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: George Chakiris: West Side Story *Montgomery Clift: Judgment at Nuremberg *Peter Falk: Pocketful of Miracles *Jackie Gleason: The Hustler *George C. Scott: The Hustler Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Rita Moreno: West Side Story *Fay Bainter: The Children's Hour *Judy Garland: Judgment at Nuremberg *Lotte Lenya: The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone *Una Merkel: Summer and Smoke Honorary Awards: *William Hendricks *Stanley Kramer *Fred L. Metzler *Jerome Robbins *George Seaton 2012 Best Actor * Daniel Day-Lewis: Lincoln * Bradley Cooper: Silver Linings Playbook * Hugh Jackman: Les Miserables * Joaquin Phoenix: The Master * Denzel Washington: Flight Best Supporting Actor * Christoph Waltz: Django Unchained * Alan Arkin: Argo * Robert De Niro: Silver Linings Playbook * Philip Seymour Hoffman: The Master * Tommy Lee Jones: Lincoln Best Actress * Jennifer Lawrence: Silver Linings Playbook * Jessica Chastain: Zero Dark Thirty * Emmanuelle Riva: Amour * Quvenzhane Wallis: Beasts of the Southern Wild * Naomi Watts: The Impossible Best Supporting Actress * Anne Hathaway: Les Miserables * Amy Adams: The Master * Sally Field: Lincoln * Helen Hunt: The Sessions * Jacki Weaver: Silver Linings Playbook 2013 Best Actor: * WINNER: Matthew McConaughey: Dallas Buyers Club * Christian Bale: American Hustle * Bruce Dern: Nebraska * Leonardo DiCaprio: The Wolf of Wall Street * Chiwetel Ejiofor: 12 Years A Slave Best Actress: * WINNER: Cate Blanchett: Blue Jasmine * Amy Adams: American Hustle * Sandra Bullock: Gravity * Judi Dench: Philomena * Meryl Streep: August: Osage County Best Supporting Actor: * WINNER: Jared Leto: Dallas Buyers Club * Barkhad Abdi: Captain Phillips * Bradley Cooper: American Hustle * Michael Fassbender: 12 Years A Slave * Jonah Hill: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Supporting Actress: * WINNER: Lupita Nyong'o: 12 Years A Slave * Sally Hawkins: Blue Jasmine * Jennifer Lawrence: American Hustle * Julia Roberts: August: Osage County * June Squibb: Nebraska Best Director: *WINNER: Alfonso Cuarón: Gravity *Steve McQueen (II): 12 Years a Slave *Alexander Payne: Nebraska *David O. Russell: American Hustle *Martin Scorsese: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Spike Jonze: Her *Woody Allen: Blue Jasmine *Craig Borten and Melisa Wallack: Dallas Buyers Club *Bob Nelson: Nebraska *David O. Russell and Eric Warren Singer: American Hustle Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: John Ridley: 12 Years a Slave *Steve Coogan and Jeff Pope: Philomena *Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke, and Richard Linklater: Before Midnight *Billy Ray: Captain Phillips *Terence Winter: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Original Song: *WINNER: Kristen Anderson-Lopez (music/lyrics) and Robert Lopez (music/lyrics): "Let It Go": Frozen *Bono (music/lyrics), Adam Clayton (music), The Edge (music), and Larry Mullen Jr. (music): "Ordinary Love": Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom *Bruce Broughton (music) and Dennis Spiegel (lyrics): "Alone Yet Not Alone": Alone Yet Not Alone (nomination revoked) *Spike Jonze (lryics) and Karen O (music/lyrics): "The Moon Song": Her *Pharrell Williams (music/lyrics): "Happy": Despicable Me 2 Honorary Awards: *Angelina Jolie *Angela Lansbury *Steve Martin 2014 Best Actor: *WINNER: Eddie Redmayne: The Theory of Everything *Steve Carell: Foxcatcher *Bradley Cooper: American Sniper *Benedict Cumberbatch: The Imitation Game *Michael Keaton: Birdman Best Actress: *WINNER: Julianne Moore: Still Alice *Marion Cotillard: Two Days, One Night *Felicity Jones: The Theory of Everything *Rosamund Pike: Gone Girl *Reese Witherspoon: Wild Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: J.K. Simmons: Whiplash *Robert Duvall: The Judge *Ethan Hawke: Boyhood *Edward Norton: Birdman *Mark Ruffalo: Foxcatcher Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Patricia Arquette: Boyhood *Laura Dern: Wild *Keira Knightley: The Imitation Game *Emma Stone: Birdman *Meryl Streep: Into the Woods Best Original Song: *WINNER: Lonnie Lynn (music/lyrics) and John Stephens (music/lyrics): "Glory": Selma *Gregg Alexander (music/lyrics) and Danielle Brisebois (music/lyrics): "Lost Stars": Begin Again *Glen Campbell (music/lyrics) and Julian Raymond (music/lyrics): "I'm Not Gonna Miss You": Glen Campbell...I'll Be Me *Shawn Patterson (music/lyrics): "Everything Is Awesome": The LEGO Movie *Diane Warren (music/lyrics): "Grateful": Beyond the Lights